Harmony in Dissonance
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a half-dead virtuoso and the Muse who inspired him to live again.


#1 - Gullible  
Shu suddenly jerked her down to the sofa and held her fast against his chest, whispering in her ear, "You should never let your guard down."

#2 - Skirt  
"I thought I told you to wear cuter underwear?" he chided her, lifting her skirt from behind.

#3 - Muddle  
Yui's emotions were a muddled mess whenever he was around; she felt sorry for him, thought he was a no-good loafer, and found herself hanging on his every word.

#4 - Unable  
Shu's carefully crafted self-restraint vaporized when Yui pleaded with him to play the violin.

#5 - Nerve  
Yui touched something inside of him that he thought he discarded years ago: his heart.

#6 - Sociable  
"You have a way with people," Shu spoke softly, smiling as he stroked her hair.

#7 - Dapper  
When Shu asked her what she was gawking at, she averted her gaze and stammered, "T-This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. You look...um, handsome."

#8 - Theory  
Yui's theory proved true when she kissed Shu after eating a caramel candy; the poor vampire almost gagged at the sweet taste of his mate's lips and tongue.

#9 - Sneeze  
The worst interruption they ever experienced didn't come from Laito or Ayato's provocation; Yui accidentally sneezed in Shu's face as he leaned down to kiss her during a heated lovemaking session.

#10 - Lavish  
"Are all of these for me? For my birthday?" Yui asked him, gesturing to the multitude of stuffed animals and other presents crowded in her room.

#11 - Insist  
Everyone in the Sakamaki family was shocked when Shu agreed to finally take his position as head of the clan; rumor had it that his insistent wife had something to do with his change of heart.

#12 - Bloody  
Nothing set off the fireworks inside Yui like Shu leaning over her, blood dripping from his lips and his blue eyes shining in the darkness.

#13 - Smooth  
Shu's hair was just as smooth, soft and fluffy as Yui thought it would be; she'd spent countless hours running her fingers through his hair while he slept.

#14 - Dreary  
"I-I hate to say it, but I agree with Ayato-kun. You're about as cheery as a graveyard..." Yui murmured.

#15 - Imagine  
Shu never imagined he'd be lying in bed with Yui sleeping against his shoulder, carrying his child inside of her.

#16 - Raspy  
Shu's voice adopted a rough, edgy tone whenever his anger or lust kindled.

#17 - Noise  
"Stop making such a racket and go to sleep," he growled and pulled her into his chest, muffling her protests.

#18 - Confess  
If Shu's heart could beat then it would've thundered when Yui approached him with a blush in her cheeks and an earnest confession on her lips.

#19 - Agonizing  
Nothing hurt Shu more than to see Reiji's wrath and jealousy taken out on the only person he cared for.

#20 - Years  
It took Yui a lot longer than expected, but she eventually broke through the thick wall surrounding Shu's heart.

#21 - Damage  
This dilemma left Shu with two options: silence his brother's jealous wrath for good or let the one person he cared about die; he didn't want either one.

#22 - Lethal  
Yui smiled all of the time, but Shu's smiles were so rare and devastating that Yui thanked God he didn't do it as often as she did.

#23 - Kittens  
Shu gently lifted a kitten off his chest and glanced back at his girlfriend, grumbling, "Fine. We can keep 'em."

#24 - Repeat  
Yui quickly learned that her mate was a creature of habit; he'd sleep in the same spots at the same times each day, and she was always there with a blanket on hand for him.

#25 - Erratic  
Yui's sloppy, erratic kisses surprised Shu, but they also egged him on; he was more than happy to oblige her desires.

#26 - Judge  
Shu was accustomed to the searing, judgmental glares of his little brother, but he wouldn't tolerate any of Reiji's nonsense if it was directed at Yui.

#27 - Calm  
"It's all right. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise," Shu whispered to her in a soothing voice, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair.

#28 - Valuable  
When Tougo asked Yui what her most precious possession was, she answered without hesitation, "Shu."

#29 - Milk  
Shu detested milk, but he acquired a taste for it after his girlfriend badgered him about its health benefits.

#30 - Slumber  
They lay in bed together, tangled in each other's arms and wishing that the night would never end.

* * *

**A/N: **That brings my '30 Sentences' series to an end. I'd like to thank everyone who supported this effort; I lost motivation halfway through, but your kind reviews and the faves bounced me back. An author isn't much without their supporters. Thanks.


End file.
